


The prey and the hound

by QueenXIV



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Happy halloween, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: A sweet smell hit my nostrils and it wasn’t the drink. In which Grantaire is a vampire, Enjolras a virgin and I didn't know what to write for Halloween. Happy Halloween!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOO DEARS. Here is my shitty one-shot for halloween, I just had to do it. Maybe I'll continue it, maybe I won't... Depending on the feedback!

Halloween was a great night for people like me, as cliché as it sounded. Parties with warm bodies everywhere, their blood filled with alcohol that numbed their senses and their rationality. It was a great night to pick a prey and take advantage of them, in every way possible. If the pray tickled your fancy, you took them to your flat, had their way with them and when your climax was nearing you bit them. And that was the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

Éponine was usually more successful than me or Bossuet, even though being more successful than Bossuet was an easy task. Boys surrounded her like moths surrounded light; her pale face and cold smirk lured the prey to her nest, where she used them and feed of them, like a spider in her web. Sometimes it was a girl, and that particular Halloween night, Éponine had been eyeing a blonde, big-eyed girl that hung off a boy’s arm, smiling while sipping a sweet drink. Bossuet, meanwhile, had been chatting up a freaked out boy that had approached my friend asking if his tongue had a strange colour. 

But I still hadn’t found anyone that interested me. I had tried with a brunette girl; we had started to make out and I was already cheering for being the first to find myself a snack for the night; I started sniffing his neck, searching for the vein when her blood’s smell hit me. It was certainly disgusting, the less pure thing you could find on the market, and so mixed with alcohol it would probably taste like vodka. Not that I didn’t like vodka, I just preferred my blood separate from it. I immediately left her with her friend, making up a quick excuse. 

Afterwards I started hanging out with Bossuet and his new friend (and prey) whose name was Joly, but when the latter asked again for Bossuet to check his tongue and the former decided to check it with his own tongue I decided it was my cue to leave them alone. I roamed around the club for a bit, grabbing another fruity drink, checking out the market (it was easier to feed of them when you didn’t regard them as fellow human beings… Not that I was very human anyways). 

I sweet smell hit my nostrils and it wasn’t the drink. I turned my head and followed the smell like a hound, until it brought me to a group of three friends that was shouting things at each other, trying to talk over the music. The curly-haired brunet was jumping from one foot to another, dancing to the beat while shouting and smiling. There was a bi-spectacled boy that was smirking at the other two boys, and then there was a blond one, a very blond one, with beautiful curly hair and a red, fitting t-shirt. It was the latter of all three that was giving off that delicious smell. A virgin. 

I approached the group like a sneaky tiger, and watched as the blonde’s friends gawked at me when I approached their friend. I put on my best vampire-y seductive eyes, preparing my powers for him; I tapped the blonde’s shoulder, making him turn around, quite angry it seemed. His face, though, took me by surprise. No one should be allowed to be that beautiful. If I was a monster and sadist from hell, he was the angel from heaven that had come to avenge my existence. I was left quite breathless, even though I didn’t even need to breath. 

“Care for a dance?” I managed to choke out. He glared magnificently at me. 

“No.” He grunted, and turned again to his friends but they had already left, giggling and throwing kisses at the blonde. He killed them with his glare, so hard I could practically see the rays. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me.” I grinned. 

“Not really, I am quite able to be alone.” 

“Oh come on, it’s no fun being alone. Let’s dance, have a drink, it’s a party!” 

“I hate parties, I hate this music!” He shouted, starting to leave for the door, but I followed him outside, grabbing my jacket as he grabbed his. It was quite cold outside, even though it was only October. He glared at me when he noticed I was following him, and finally he turned around, making me almost bump into him. His scent was driving me crazy. A virgin no less, and beautiful like that. “Are you going to follow me?”

We were still not far from the club, its lights could still be seen. I grinned at him and shrugged. “Your friend left you in my care, what type of gentleman would I be if I left you alone in this ungodly hours alone.” I crowded him against the nearest wall, feeling waves of uncomfortableness coming out of him. His smell was overbearing, clouding all my senses. 

I felt him trembling against me, his breath coming out ragged. “Stop.” He whispered, his eyes big and fearful. He tried to push against me but my strength was way superior. I smiled at connected his lips to mine. He stopped struggling, moving his warm lips against my cold ones for a bit before grabbing the lapels of my jacket. 

I pushed his body against mine, feeling the warm and how the fear was slowly sipping out of him. He was not that type of boy, the one that would make out with anyone, but it was one of the perks of being a vampire. Humans were lured to you and you were able to bend them at your will… Up to a certain point. 

I slowly trailed kisses down his face towards his neck, and searched for the vein that transported the sweet, virgin blood. And when I sank his teeth on his translucent neck, his thoughts assaulted me, like it usually happened if I didn’t control it. His name was Enjolras and he had a group of friends, that fought for just causes, Les Amis, a fight for equality… So many things to do, so many things to live and he was so young…

I instantly withdraw my teeth and licked the wound, preventing the blood to spill. He was still trembling like a leaf on the wind, his eyes wide and fearful, looking at the sky. He was in shock. I stared at him intently and make him look at me in the eyes. 

“Forget everything that happened now. Forget it.” 

He didn’t stop trembling until I took him to a Café and sat him down with a black espresso that would surely wake him up. When he was calmer and I was sure he did not remember anything, I stared at him with a small smile. Never before I had let myself be fond of a human being, but the passion he had and that I had felt when I bit him interested me more than anything ever had. 

“So, tell me,” I started. “what do you do on your free time?” 

And Enjolrad didn’t shut up. He didn’t shut up for the rest of our eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments please!


End file.
